


Stiles Meets a Dragon

by Demonkel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonkel/pseuds/Demonkel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing that Stiles never believed he would encounter after discovering the supernatural was a dragon. It just seemed so far fetch that he didn't even bother to ask or look it up. Now he regretted his decision. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a Beta so yes there are more than likely a lot of flaws to this story. This is a kinda slow build for Sterek but it will happen. Please enjoy!

One thing that Stiles never believed he would encounter after discovering the supernatural was a dragon. It just seemed so far fetch that he didn’t even bother to ask or look it up. Now he regretted his decision. A lot. The funny thing was that it was not just some large lizard that had wings and roared really loudly. It was mythic, D&D looking dragon that would make any grown man pee his pants in either excitement or fear. For Stiles, he just wanted to run away from the beast which was currently drinking from a creek. Stiles and the pack had stumbled upon the dragon while tracking the last of the Alpha pack that had attacked them.

“Just back away slowly.” Derek whispered, his arm stretched out and preventing Isaac from going too close to it. Stiles had been trailing behind when he finally caught up to the others.

“Hey what’s the hold up?” Stiles shouted, smiling as he approached the group. “Did we find the Alpha?”

“Shut up!” Erica hissed, holding a finger to her lips. Stiles frowned before standing besides Scott.

“What? Why?” He continued until he noticed the huge dragon in front of them. “HOLY Shit! It’s a dragon!” He had started off shouting, trailing off as said dragon’s head move and looked at their group. No one moved as the dragon stared at them from over its shoulder.

“Run.”Derek growled, swirling around with the rest of the pack as they raced back the way they came. Stiles flailed and tried to follow behind them but instead found himself face first on the ground. Struggling, he managed to launch himself back up and after the others before the dragon even moved. As he was running away he swore he heard deep chuckling coming from behind.

~~

“Is everyone all right?” Derek asked, looking around at his rag tag group of werewolves plus Stiles. “Good.” He stated once he noticed everyone there and relatively unhurt. “Since we encounter a dragon while trailing the Alpha we can assume that he’s gone.”

“Yay!” Erica faked cheered, but smiled happily when Boyd wrapped his arm around her waist. Stiles had been happen when the couple got together, both having come to him for advice on what to get each other for gifts to get the other’s attention. Stiles had found it very sweet until they bugged him so much that he wasn’t getting a full night’s sleep.

“So…Am I the only one that’s still going… DRAGON?!” Stiles asked, waving his arms in the air. Scott nodded his head in agreement as he crossed his arms.

Scott added, “Yeah and is anyone else wondering why it didn’t attack or even follow us?”

Derek scowled before sighing and headed towards his car. “No, just go home and be grateful that you weren’t just eaten alive.” Stiles huffed and glared at Derek’s back. The guy was a jerk even if he had warmed up a bit and even saved his life from the Alpha’s. It was just rude to leave without any real explanation.

“Okay, I’m going home before the dragon changes its mind and decides to come and eat us. You coming Scott?”

Scott shifted awkwardly and looked between Stiles and Isaac. “Actually, Isaac and I have plans so we’re going to run back to town. We’ll hang out later, okay?” Scott patted Stiles’ shoulder before both he and Isaac ran off towards town, leaving Stiles alone. A shiver ran down his spine once he was alone. Nervous, he looked around him, his eyes searching out the surrounding woods but finding nothing. With a shrug he headed back to his car and heading home. So dragons were real and Stiles had a night of research ahead of him.

~~

The bestiary had nothing on dragons. It was the most puzzling thing to Stiles. It seemed not once in the whole history of the Argent past did any of them encounter a dragon. Stiles could only find information about dragons from D&D sites and Wikipedia. So to say that Stiles was beginning to wonder if the dragon had even been real was starting to become a huge concern to him. Seriously! He was starting to wonder if they had all just witnessed some illusion or if it was actually a dragon.

“Why are you still researching the dragon?” Stiles screamed and toppled back in his chair, startled by Derek’s sudden appearance in his room. Derek laughed from his spot by the window as Stiles managed to roll over and stand up. Righting the chair, he glared at the smirking Alpha.

“Because there is absolutely no information on dragons in the bestiary,” Stiles sat back down smirking when he noticed the confused look on Derek’s face.

“How is that possible?” Stiles shrugged and went back to his computer, closing the windows until he came to one which was just pictures of dragons.

“I’m not sure but I have a feeling that it might be because it wasn’t real.”Admitting his fear that there was no actual dragon, which brought to question what the hell they all had seen. Derek grunted just before slipping out the window again. “Hey! Why were you here?” Stiles shouted, racing to his window only to find his back yard empty. “Jerk.” He muttered under his breath before sitting on his bed. With one last glance towards his computer, he saw a strikingly similar picture of the dragon in the forest. The eyes were different, Stiles thought as he laid on his bed to stare at the image. Its eyes were more blue…kind of like, his thoughts trailed off as he fell asleep still in his closes the image of the dragon still in his mind.

~~

“I thought there was something special about you.” A hissing voice seemed to whisper in Stiles’ ears. His eyes snapped open and he looked around the room. Right away he could tell that he was no longer in his room or in the clothes that he fell asleep in. His clothes had been replaced by a strangely soft white v-neck shirt and his pants were made of the same material except black. He kind of thought he looked like an oddly dressed peasant. A chuckling filled the room as though the person whom was laughing had heard his thoughts. The room was light with candles and instead of lying on his bed he found himself on a black marble Alter with a blood red cloth draped under him.

“Where am I?” He asked, swinging his legs over the side and sliding off the Alter. The moment his feet touched the ground more candles erupted into flames. The Alter was on a raised platform and at the very bottom of the stairs that lead to the platform stood a human. Or at least that’s what Stiles thought it was. The figure was dressed in a heavy black cloak with the hood drawn over its face but it was clear to Stiles that it was staring at him.

“You are going to be so…dear to me. I can’t wait till the end.” The figure chuckled again, taking a step up.

Stiles’ brow furrowed as he stared at the figure. “What do you mean dear? Where am I?” The person seemed to ignore him as he walked up the stairs. “Why-“ He was silenced when the person pulled back the hood. The first and last thing he saw was the burning blue-gold eyes that were so much like the dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure there’s nothing wrong with him?” Lydia asked Scott the next day during lunch. Stiles had spent most of the day staring off into space and running into people randomly. Scott glanced towards the lunch line where Stiles was paying for his food.

“I think so. Maybe he’s on different medication? Sometimes this happens when he switches.” Scott offered before going back to his own food. Lydia huffed and glanced at Allison. The girls exchanged looks before Allison leaned forward from across the table and stole Scott’s apple. Scott pouted until she blew a kiss at him. The couple had gotten back together after Derek had helped to save her dad from an Alpha that was about to turn him.

“That doesn’t explain much. It’s almost like he’s lost in his own world.” Lydia smiled happily as Stiles sat down next to Scott. Lydia and Stiles became close during the Alpha attack and since she and Jackson were going pretty steady Stiles had back off in his pursuit of her. Speaking of Jackson, the teen plopped down next to Lydia before kissing her. Boyd and Erica joined them, both with strangely wide grins on their faces.

“Alright, are you two engaged?” Lydia asked the couple, making Erica blush. This got a chuckle from Stiles and a newly arrived Isaac.

“No! We just met the new guy.” This got them collective stares. Erica rolled her eyes before continuing. “There is a new student. His name is…crap I can’t remember but he’s new and really attractive.” She fake fanned her neck while pulling back her hair. Boyd growled at her statement which got him a kiss on the cheek which seemed to settle him. “Anyways, we invited him to come eat with us.” Stiles stared at the couple is annoyance.

“But we need to talk about what we saw yesterday!”

“Oh don’t worry about it now Stiles. We have pack meeting tonight. We can talk about it then.” Erica stated casually. The others nodded their heads in agreement before going back to their food. Stiles scowled into his food and pushed the almost inedible pieces around. His stomach churned as he thought about the pack meeting. This was the first he had heard of the meeting and that on top of the strange dream seemed to have gotten rid of his appetite.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Stiles mumbled, grabbing his tray and walking off. Scott was about to say something until Allison kicked his leg and shook her head. Lydia watched him walk off with a frown.

“Now do you believe?” Scott nodded and went back to his food as the other’s greeted the new student as he sat at the table.

~~

Stiles wasn’t sure how he managed to pay attention for the rest of the day and make it home safely but somehow he did. Scott had tried to talk to him after school but Derek had shown up and made it very clear that he was not welcome to this meeting. At the moment Stiles found himself watching his father look over some of his paper work at the table while Stiles made them dinner. Fortunately for Stiles the dinner that he was making didn’t really require much as he kept thinking about his dream.

“Weird.” He muttered as he turned off the stove and made a plate for both him and his father. His father smiled gratefully as put aside his work for the food.

“How was school?” Stiles shrugged, chewing his food with a great interest. Since he hadn’t eaten during lunch it was wonderful to fill his stomach.

“The same as usual, well other than a new guy.”

“Oh? A new student?”

“Yeah, but I didn’t meet him.” Stiles shoveled more food into his mouth before looking at his father. Even after the Alpha attack his father still didn’t have any idea about werewolves or the supernatural. He was thankful for this even if it did make explaining why he was running around at one in the morning with Scott and the pack.

“Hmm…” Stiles chuckled into his food at his father’s disinterested noise. Once both of them finished their food Stiles cleaned the table before heading back to his room.

“Stiles,” Said boy yelped and spun around, glaring at the werewolf hiding behind his door. Derek smirked and approached the human.

“Seriously, have you ever heard of asking for permission before entering one’s room?” Stiles grumbled, going to sit on his bed. “What can I do for you? Assuming that this isn’t just a nice causal visit?”

“There are fae in the forest. They cast illusions on those who stumble upon them, which explain why we saw the dragon.” Derek told him, examining Stiles’ desk.

“Oh…is that what the meeting was about?”

“More or less.” Stiles rolled his eyes and flopped back on his bed.

“Well if that’s everything, feel free to leave no-“ he propped himself up on his elbows to find that Derek was gone. In fact, he was no longer in his room but he wasn’t alone either. “You!” he sat up on the Alter once again. “How?”

The figured chuckled and reached forward, barely brushing Stiles’ forehead. “Your room smells of the werewolf. I don’t like it.” The figure stated. Stiles just stared at the figure, their eyes seeming to trap him. “As for how you came to be here, it is just a dream. Dreams are easy to walk if you are willing enough.” The figure chuckled. “Then again, being as old as I am does have some advantages.”

“You’re a guy!” Stiles exclaimed causing the figure to chuckle.

“In a sense…yes.”

“Are you that dragon?” Again the figured laughed.

“Oh I just can’t wait.”

Stiles gasped as he sat up, looking around his room in a panic. Derek was gone but there was note on his bedside table. The figure and Alter were gone but that could not shake the feeling of foreboding. “What’s happening to me?”

~~

It wasn’t unusual to see Derek coming back in from having run over to Stiles’ house. Peter watched his nephew plop down on the living room couch. When the Alpha’s had just arrived in Beacon Hills Peter had decided it was about time that Derek got a real place to live and rented a rather nice three bedroom apartment. Isaac lived with them since his father’s death which was fine with both of the Alphas. At the moment Isaac was out with Scott, doing a patrol in the woods for any fae.

“I see you visited our little researcher…again.” Peter smirked as he watched Derek flinch a bit. It was clear to Peter that his nephew spent more time in Stiles’ room than would be considered necessary.

“So? He needed to know that we are dealing with the fae.”

Peter chuckled and sat down in an armchair. “Yes, well you could have allowed him to show up to the meeting and he would have known then.” Derek growled, his eyes flashing red, threatening his uncle to say another word against him. “I’m just saying, keeping the humans away during pack meetings won’t keep them from danger.”

“I don’t need a lecture from you.” Derek growled out as he stood. “This is my pack, you agreed to follow my orders. So do it, if I say no humans at the meetings then no humans.” Peter chuckled and threw a leg over the arm of the chair, still smirking at his nephew.

“Whatever you say Derek, just remember when I say that ignoring them won’t keep them from danger. It might even put them in some.” The response to this was a slamming door and deep growling from Derek’s room.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles was pretty confident his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He had been so distracted about his second dream that he ended up rear ending a parked car. Said parked car just happened to belong to the new student. Stiles had been aiming for the spot right next to it but since he was so distracted he turned too soon and hit it. Fortunately once Stiles did manage to park there wasn’t much damage. 

“Well this wasn’t the way I expected us to meet.” came a smooth, deep voice from behind Stiles as he was surveying the damage. This got Stiles’ hear pounding as he wiped around to stare at the guy. 

“I’m so sorry! I’ll pay for any damages! I-“He was silenced when the man held up his hand. The guy was chuckling while he looked at his car.

“It’s fine. I’m just glad you weren’t hurt.” He relaxed as the man went around to the front of Stiles’ car. “But your headlights are broken.” He stated causally, walking back to Stiles. 

“Oh…That’s fine.” He swallowed thickly when the man was suddenly close to him. 

With his hand held he introduced himself, “I’m Aden by the way.”

“Stiles,” they shook and Aden’s smile grew. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Stiles. You wouldn’t happen to be friends with Erica and Boyd would you?” Before he could say anything else the sound of the school bell made both of them flinch. “Best be off now or else we’ll be late!” Both boys raced towards the school, barely making it in time for class. 

~~

“So you two finally met.” Scott said, motioning between Stiles and Aden. Both had found themselves in line together at lunch.

“Yeah, we met earlier this morning. It wasn’t the best way of meeting but it was okay.” Aden smiled at Stiles who blushed. 

“I can pay you back.” 

Aden waved his hand, “Nah, don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt.” Scott looked between them rather confused. 

“What happened?” Isaac asked, sitting next to Scott, smacking the other boy’s hand when he reached for his fries. 

“Oh just a little fender bender, everything is fine.” Aden waved them off as the rest of the pack joined them. Soon Erica drew Aden into a conversation about their math class which left Stiles to peacefully eat his lunch. For the first time since he met Aden Stiles had the chance to think about his recent dreams which was shocking to him. The dreams had been haunting him since he woken up the first time but now that he met Aden…well they were pushed to the back of his mind. He frowned, the eyes were the most haunting part and now he was staring into those eyes again and he hadn’t even realized it.

“You…”Stiles’ eyes widened. Aden smiled at Stiles, turning away from his conversation with Erica to stare back at Stiles.

“Yes.” 

~~

Derek was bored and he wasn’t happy about it. Since they saw the dragon in the woods there wasn’t much going on anymore. He already had the pack’s training scheduled out which left nothing much for him to do. He considered going to Stiles’ house and laying around in his room. Not that he would ever openly admit to his uncle that he did like Stiles. He wasn’t really sure why. The boy was annoying and seemed to get into trouble all the time and couldn’t stand still for longer than five minutes to save his life. Yet…Derek found the human so fascinating. 

“Derek!” Derek startled, opening his eyes to stare at his uncle. He wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep on the couch but he had. His uncle was leaning over the back of the couch with a grin on his face. “Good you’re awake. We have a big problem.”

“What is it? Are the Alpha’s back?” He sat up, looking around the room as if he was expecting to see it in shambles or even just the pack.

Peter chuckled, “No, but it’s a bigger then them.” Derek growled and glared at his uncle. 

“What could be possibly worse than the Alphas?” Peter fidgeted with his laptop for a moment, once again feeling a little bit like a kid who was hiding the fact that they had a cookie before dinner.

“So when I told you that the dragon you saw was fae because Stiles couldn’t find anything in the Argent’s bestiary…well that might have been a lie.” 

Derek blinked slowly, “How so?” Peter forced a smile as he opened his laptop and showed it to Derek.

“I probably should have checked our bestiary before telling you for sure what it was.” Derek just stared at the image. “Yes, it really was a dragon.”

“How the hell can we fight?” 

“That’s the tricky part.” Peter collapsed onto the armchair with a sigh. “We might not be able to. We’ll probably have to make a pact with it. Those bastards are tricky though.” It was silent as Derek read the page. 

“Oh joy.” He grumbled, closing the laptop and rubbing his face. Stiles was going to love this, that was for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles spent the rest of school day trying to run into Aden which wasn’t so hard to do. By the end of the day Stiles was pretty sure of his theory and that the pack was not telling him something. The last being near the end of school when he heard several of the pack get texts.

“Hey Stiles, Derek wants you at the pack meeting, meeting at the old house at 7.” Erica smiled, Boyd trailing behind her as she raced past him.

“Hey wait where are you going? Why the house?”

“None of your business and I don’t know.” Boyd gave him a thumbs up as they disappeared into the after school crowd. Stiles huffed while heading to his car only to be startled by Aden’s sudden appearance in front of him.

“Aden!”

“Stiles, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out some time, maybe get some coffee?” A blush appeared on both boys faces as Aden asked his question.

“I….uh…Sure?” A bright smile appeared on Aden’s face. “Maybe tomorrow? I have plans tonight.” Stiles offered which got him an eager nod in return.

“Tomorrow then.” Stiles watched Aden walk off, slightly going into shock as he realized that he was just asked out. Not only was this the first time at he was asked out but it was by a guy; A guy that might potentially be the dragon that they had all seen in the woods and was haunting his dream.

“Crap.” Stiles muttered getting into his jeep and heading out.

~~

Stiles arrived at the brunt out house sometime before the others. Not only did he want to make sure that they didn’t actually have the meeting earlier and would have just blamed miscommunication on him showing up late.

At the moment Stiles was standing outside of the house debating if he wanted to go in and wait or just go back to his jeep. He decided on the latter, but just as he was walking back to his car a loud crash came from the forest drawing his attention to it.

“Oh My God.” Stiles gasped as he stared at the dragon as it made its way towards him. “No way.”

“Yes way.” The dragon chuckle which was freaking Stiles out as it settled in front of Stiles and his jeep.

“How…?”

“It matters not Stiles.” The dragon rumbled, moving so that one eye was leveled with Stiles. “We must speak.”

“I think we are speaking. You’re Aden aren’t you? You’ve got the same eyes.” Stiles was smiling like he had won a quiz game.

“Unfortunately we don’t have the time with too much talk.” The dragon once again chuckling to himself as if he found what he just said was hilarious. “You must protect yourself Stiles. Don’t let your heart go freely and same goes for that mind of yours. Even if you think it’s not worth much, it means the world to me.” Stiles felt a blush cover his face. He wasn’t sure if it was the words or the affection that was clear in the dragon’s eye.

“Why? Hey wait! Come back!” The dragon had taken off into the air, causing Stiles to flinch and press himself against his jeep. “What just happened?” It wasn’t until a half an hour later that the pack arrived to a seemingly disturbed Stiles sitting on the steps.

“Stiles?” Derek asked, having been the first to arrive and race to Stiles’ side as he caught the scent of the strange creature that had been there. “Are you okay? Stiles!” Stiles startled as he came out of his thoughts. He looked up at Derek still a little bit in a daze.

“I think the dragon likes me.” Derek tensed, turning to the rest of the pack.

“So the dragon’s real.” Derek rolled his eyes, having wanted to explain to everyone in a better way that they had been wrong.

“Told ya.” Stiles smirked just before Derek began to explain the situation to the rest of the pack.

~~

Aden was waiting at the coffee shop, his fingers impatiently drumming against the table as he waited for Stiles to show up. Stiles arrived just a few minutes passed their agreed meeting time that they had arranged earlier that day. 

“You came!” Aden smiled brightly at Stiles. Stiles settled down across from Aden, a light blush covering his face.

“Yeah…um…This is a date right?”

Aden blinked and chuckled lightly. “I was hoping it was.” Stiles smiled brightly, excited to finally be exploring apart of himself that has only involved his hand and internet porn since puberty.

“Cool. So tell me, where did you live before Beacon Hills?” Aden laughed softly as he reached out and took Stiles’ hand into his own before answering. Just at that moment Derek walked by the shop where he caught Stiles scent. He paused at watched Stiles happily and excitedly talking with the other boy. Derek had to turn and force himself to walk away from the scene as rage build inside of him, threatening to cause him to lose control and change right there in public. The thought of Stiles being touched and touching another man set Derek’s wolf on edge. It was not best for him to linger and get even angrier. With a slightly calming breath he continued to his car, trying to suppress the jealousy that was growing inside of him.

It was later during that same day that the pack had a meeting which Stiles once again appeared at early. He had come straight from his date with Aden and practically giddy with excitement for their next date. But there was some part of him that doubted dating his supposed stalking dragon was not a good idea. This same part also suggested that a certain grumpy sourwolf would be a better choice. At this moment said sourwolf was walking towards him from his own car.

“Hey Derek!” Stiles greeted, waving at the other man. Derek’s normal scowl deepened as he approached Stiles.

“You need to not see that boy again.” Was Derek’s greeting which immediately ruined Stiles’ good mood.

“Oh? Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do?”

Derek growled and bowed his head, only allowing Stiles a brief glimpse of his glowing red eyes. “Just do it. If you continue to see him it will end badly.” Stiles frowned, crossing his arms and glared at Derek.

“No. Screw you Derek! You’re not my Alpha and not that long ago you basically said I shouldn’t be a part of your pack so no! I’m not going to listen to you.” With that Stiles stalked off, leaving a rather pissed off Derek behind.

~~

Stiles slammed his car door shut after he got him. He felt bad for doing it, since his jeep was his baby after all, even if it wasn’t the best car. Stiles was rather glad though that his dad was working late tonight since he didn’t have to deal with Stiles being in such a bad mood. It was bad enough that they were still trying to repair their relationship somewhat from previous adventures. 

Just as Stiles got to his door he was grabbed around his waist and upper body. A hand holding a strange smelling cloth to his mouth and nose, forcing him to breathe in the smell, with only a slight struggle Stiles passed out in the stranger’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Aden dug through the large trunk, tossing out different fabrics and books that were in it. He muttered to himself until he managed to find and pull out a thick, old and leather bound volume.   
“Finally!” he stood, taking the book towards an old looking desk. The book thumped loudly against the desk as he dropped it down. “Now where is that spell…” he hummed softly, pulling a large bottom drawer open. Aden began to pull vial after bottle of different colored fluids out onto the table. “Gotta remember to organize that…” he mumbled to himself while sitting down in the wooden chair. He chuckled to himself as he flipped through the book, crying out in triumph as he found the page that had been eluding him before.   
“Oh my dear Stiles, you’re not even going to know what hit you.” Aden laughed darkly, standing once more to continue his item collecting. A grin stayed on Aden face as he began to hum and prepare the spell. A spell that would cause the greatest pain to not only Stiles, but those that loved and cared for him deeply.   
~~  
His head was pounding! There was no getting around the fact that it felt like Stiles had gone three rounds of the packs training mostly as the punching bag. Carefully, Stiles opened his eyes to get a look at his surroundings. The walls were an off white color and only the bed which Stiles was on as well as a night stand and lamp. Fortunately for Stiles the lamp was giving off a soft glow which still hurt his eyes. He propped himself up, his head still aching all crazy like only hurting more as the door to his room opened with a rather unfortunate creak.   
“Really?! Couldn’t you have oiled the door?”   
“I’ll remember to do that next time.” Came that all too familiar voice of the dragon. Stiles’ head wiped towards the voice. His jaw dropped as he stared at the older man whom was leaning against the door frame.   
“You’re…you’re the dragon, but I thought…Aden.” A deep growl cut him off before he could continue. The man was suddenly on the bed next to him, his eyes glowing blue-gold. “I don’t understand.” Stiles confessed, moving as back as he could from the man.  
A kind smile graced the man’s face. “I’m sorry for…taking you without your consent, but I shall explain everything to you.” He leaned back, “First my name is Marrec and I am the dragon you have met twice before.”  
~~  
“I’m sorry Mr. Stilinski, I haven’t seen him for a while.” Scott spoke into his house phone while Derek and the pack were sitting in his living room, listening in on the conversation since they were all bored. “Uh-huh, I will. Alright. Bye.” He hung up and turned towards the others. “I’m assuming you all heard.”   
“Yup, so where is he?” Erica asked, looking pointedly at Scott. Scott stammered and shrugged.   
“How am I suppose to know?! I haven’t seen Stiles since school.”   
“Then where is? Who was the last to see him?” Erica asked, looking from Scott to Isaac and lastly to Derek. Derek was sitting in the only arm chair with Isaac sitting near his feet and Boyd, Jackson, Lydia and Allison were sitting on the couch. Derek shifted uncomfortably as the others began to look at him. Ever since Stiles had stormed off he hadn’t felt right. He was pretty sure now that this unsettling feeling might have something to do with his disappearance.   
“I saw him yesterday, but I figured he just went back home.” Derek shrugged which got glares from all the girls in the room. “What?” He shifted again which got him a jab to his leg by Isaac.   
“How was he the last time when you saw him?” Allison asked as Scott sat on the arm next to her.   
“He was…upset.”   
“Why?” he growled at Isaac. The younger werewolf grinned cheekily up at his alpha.   
“Because I told him to stop dating Aden.” There were many shocked gasps at this reveal. It was Erica whom reacted first.   
“Stiles is gay?! Holy shit, I thought he was still chasing after Lydia!” Everyone stared at Erica for a few moments before every burst into laughter. Erica pouted but was hugged by Boyd which made her grin. It had been obvious to everyone that Stiles had given up on Lydia after the Alphas but it was still a little bit of a surprise that he was gay.   
“One would say he was bisexual.” Allison pointed out, getting a weak chuckle from Scott.   
“It would explain some stuff.” Scott muttered, remembering all the times that Stiles would ask Scott if he thought he was attractive. Allison shoved him lightly before everyone became serious again. “So why did you tell him he couldn’t date Aden? I mean, the only reason anyone would tell someone not to date someone is either because they themselves are jealous or the person is dangerous.”   
This got Derek to freeze as he quickly came up with an excuse, not yet wishing for anyone but Peter to know about his ridiculous crush on Stiles. “I think there is something off with this Aden guy. He wasn’t acting right.” Peter coughed into his hand and smiled innocently at the rest of the group as they each gave him a questioning look. Derek glared at his uncle but refused to make himself look more like an idiot than he already was.   
“Okay, so we should go see if Aden has seen him. I mean if I was told that I couldn’t see my boyfriend that’s the first thing I would do.” Lydia stated casually, cuddling against Jackson as she said this. Derek suppressed the urge to growl loudly before nodding.   
“Sounds like a plan. I’ll leave that up to all of you to find Aden and call when you have found him or Stiles.” This got grumbling from the group but they did as was asked of them, though not in a timely enough manner for Derek.


End file.
